random_nessfandomcom-20200214-history
The Bunkest/Episodes
Yeah. Episodes in BOLD are finished. Rules To keep things organized, a few rules for adding new episodes are being established. #'Plots should be general enough that all users can participate.' - Generally, the plot shouldn't feel like something only one or two users can contribute to. While indulging in personal interests can be nice, and allow for some fun episode concepts, in a project meant for everyone in the community, these episodes can be tough to get involvement in, and ultimately may hold back the series. #'Don't start another season until one season is entirely finished'. - To prevent making large lists of episodes we'll never write, the goal is to avoid putting ideas from later seasons on this page until one season is finished. If you want to discuss episode ideas for later seasons, go to The Bunkest/Episode Ideas. #'Avoid repeating episode ideas'. - Don't be lazy. Each episode should be distinct enough that when it comes time to write it, the users won't have to fall back on the exact same set of jokes. It's better to have fewer well-written episodes than several poorly-written ones! #'Don't start plot arcs without the permission of users involved'. - Since the show is primarily episodic, this shouldn't be too big an issue, but generally, stuff like season finales should be agreed upon by all the users before they are added to the list. #'Don't make the episodes too inappropriate.' - they could get the show banned universally. Season 1 # "Pilot" - It's the series premiere. # "Feline Boyfriend" - The Bunkmates work together to hook up Chief Bogo and Mayor Lionheart, finally fulfilling the Bogoheart prophecy. # "Sheen-Mania" - The gang binge-watches all the episodes of Planet Sheen. Guest star: Douglas Scheving of Upper Darby Township, Delaware County, Pennsylvania, who won a contest to guest star in the episode. # "Some Pun on the Word 'Bran'" - Jasmine discovers a promotional event from BranCorp that states that if someone manages to eat enough bran, bran will start to taste good. You know what this means! Another ridiculous and unnecessary bran adventure! # "Boredom Strikes Back" - Moon Snail accidentally misplaces his computer with a Bored-o-Tron 4000, causing everyone in the Bunkest to become bored. They choose to perform boring tasks rather than keep the show afloat. Someone must shut off this machine before the Bunkest falls apart! # "Ivy’s Engaged" - Ivy tells the Bunkmates about her and Manic going on a date after getting engaged, and everyone tries to make it the best date ever for them. # "The Cirkest" - Jasmine decides to become a clown, and turns the Bunkest into a Circus. Er... Cirkest? Oh, and Robbie Rotten disguises himself as a ringmaster for said circus. # "Dunkelheit Debuts" - After hearing about Prof. Wright's breakthroughs in Dark Universe studies, evil scientist Dr. Dunkelheit sends schemes to get them in his own hands. However, he struggled to cooperate with his artificial unintelligence units, Click and Clack. # "Election Day" - A meteor somehow kills everyone in the line of succession for the presidency, so the people in the Bunkest all decide to run for president. # "The Cost of Costco" - The Bunkmates get trapped in a Costco in the middle of the night. # "Mammagamma" - During a lightning storm, strange events occur in the Bunkest. What is causing them and how can they be stopped? # "Time Has Been Reset" - A glitch in an invention made by local mad scientist Prof. Wright causes time to glitch out, placing the Bunkmates in many unexpected situations. # "Of Sticks and Figures" - Bob feels out of place as the lone stick figure of the Bunkest and decides to visit his old homeworld, but the gang tags along... # "Jasminette" - Jasmine is desperate to find a girlfriend, when suddenly, by sheer coincidence, the girl version of herself, "Jasminette," shows up. # "Fear Factor 4.0" - The Bunkmates fight their biggest fears yet, as "The Fear League". Wacky hijinks try to ensue. # "[[The Bunkest/Episodes/Season 1: Fursona|'Fursona']]" - Everyone in the Bunkest gets turned into a walking talking creature! Unless they were already a creature of sorts, then they're humans I guess??? I don't know. # "Wasmi Invasion" - A swarm of Wasmi swarm the Bunkest, stealing everyone's food and dealing massive property damage. Can the gang stop these bugs before they ruin the place for good? # "Absolutely Dreamy!" - Prof. Wright invents a machine that lets everyone see each others' dreams, but everyone slowly tries to understand each others' subconcious. # "Bunkest Scouts" - The Bunkmates form a scout group and go on a camping trip. Hilarity enuses. # "Bunkestine's Day" - Ah you know, an obligatory Valentine's Day special. There's two side plots, one with Madi grimacing about being single and another with Ace and Yakko but who cares about that. # "The Bunkmates Go to Olive Garden" - The Bunkmates go to Olive Garden. 22-minute long special! # "The Gakest" - We make wacky gak sounds! # "Untalkative Shinx" - Madi has suddenly lost her voice when she wakes up, and has to find alternative ways to communicate. Soon, the other Bunkmates want her voice back. # "Sick Day" - The Bunkmates (except for Madi Shinx's Pokemon) are sick, and Madi Shinx's Pokemon need to take care of them. # "Chatty Catty" - Dexter gives Papa John a pet translation collar, and she's talking up a storm. Everyone loves it, but it gets annoying after a while. # "Journey to the Dark Universe" - A stabilizer allows everyone to finally venture into the Dark Universe. However, when everyone meets wacky counterparts of themselves, things go absolutely bananas! Season 2 # "SMASH THAT MF LIKE BUTTON" - To celebrate the beginning of Season 2, the bunkmates decide to start a YouTube channel, and they all run it together as a team. However, things get ugly when Pixel is caught red-handed uploading videos of the other bunkmates without their permission. #"Pink, Blue, and Noire" - Jasmine, Jasminette, and Jasminella decide to form a team of detectives when a mystery awakens in the Bunkest. #''TBA'' #"De-Test-Able" - A strange spell transforms the Bunkmates into awkward, unfunny Canadian versions of themselves, and Ace and Pixel are the only ones who can reverse it. #"ToxiSoda" - A new soda comes out, and everyone in the Bunkest get addicted to it, aside from Moon Snail and Jasmine, since they don't like soda, and Ivy, who doesn’t drink soda at all. Then the soda turns out to be incredibly toxic, so the trio have to work to find a cure to it. #"Not a Flying Type" - After Madi is dared to do an entire ropes course without protection, she falls and breaks her arm. After the incident, Madi develops a fear of heights, and the Bunkmates and Madi’s Flying Pokemon have to help her get over her fear. #"Trading Cardia" - A Bunkest trading card game comes out. When the Bunkmates find out that they have "crystal cards", that are as valuable as a car, they keep opening packs in search of one until the Bunkest becomes so flooded with cards that it becomes uninhabitable. #"Guinea Oink" - Papa John is in a bad mood and not wanting to play with Madi, causing the latter to feel lonely. She later gets a guinea pig and names him Kyle, which makes Papa John want to compete for attention. #"The Edit War" - All of the Bunkmates argue about what should go in a fanfiction of a certain show, so they fight over it. #"Press Start to Rich" - Obligatory Las Vegas trip episode! Half hour-long special! #"The Bunkest-ical!" - The Bunkmates break out into song, ultimately creating a musical. #"Splattack!" - Jasmine spends an entire night playing Splatoon non-stop, leading to it taking over her life. The Bunkmates have to stop her when she tries to paint the entire Bunkest pink and starts beating up people with paint rollers. #”BJ Gets Married” - BJ and Herbert are getting married for some reason. Half hour-long special! #"Comalex!" - Alex gets in a coma and the gang tries to get him to wake up! #"The Bunkest Restaurant" - After Ivy watches the Big City Greens episode "Fill Bill" for the 100th time, she decides to open a real life version of Sea Fusion in The Bunkest. #"Pranks, Ahoy!" - On April Fools Day, Ivy helps Zuli make the ultimate prank. Meanwhile, the other Bunkmates try to make the ultimate conterprank to thwart their plot, and Madi joins the Pirates of Decolore, who have moved near the Bunkest. #"Black Magic Bunkest" - After a trace of Black Magic is discovered in The Bunkest, the main characters from Black Magic Begone come to The Bunkest to destroy it before it causes any damage. Half hour-long special! (Special crossover between The Bunkest and Black Magic Begone) #"/The Picklest/" -Pixel and Ivy turn into pickles. Can the gang turn the duo back to normal? #"Total Bunkest Island" - The Bunkmates start their own Total Drama-esque reality show, where they are split into two teams and try to complete challenges, with one member from the losing team being eliminated from the competition. However, it gets way too crazy, and a lot of fighting happens, forcing the competition to be shut down earlier than anticipated. May or may not be inspired by that one OK K.O.! episode where the Boxbots compete in their own homemade reality show, but who knows #"The Tuff Pink Puff 2: Electric Boogaloo" - EVERYONE'S past selves come to life! It's hell for everything and everyone! #"You Better Watch Out" - Pixel finds a small, puffy yellow creature while mindlessly wandering through the woods, and brings it to the Bunkest, only to find out it isn't as cute as they think. #"Bunkest Film Fest Deluxe" - The Bunkest has a film festival, with the Bunkmates showing their own films. #"Don't Enjoy Yourselves" - The Bunkmates challenge themselves to not do the things they love to kill time during a storm. #"Bunkest Choice Awards" - The Bunkmates start their own awards show! #"Nyan~ Neko Sugar Bunkest" - Exactly what the title says. #"The Cocaine Club" - One day, Ivy gets a bag of cocaine and gets high on it with Pixel, Moon Snail and Zuli as the other Bunkmates (Along with Manic and Pinto) try to get them to calm down. Specials # "It's Beginning to Look a lot like Shitscram" - The Bunkmates celebrate Christmas. While the other Bunkmates think that Santa is real, Madi does not, so Madi tries to prove herself wrong by going to the North Pole to deliver a present to Santa, with the Bunkmates tagging along. # "The Bunkest Halloween Ever" - The Bunkmates celebrate Halloween, when suddenly, Madi, some of her Pokémon, Moon Snail, and Prof. Wright, who made a catapult, suddenly launch themselves into the Enchanted Forest. # "Racing Stars and Stripes" - The Bunkmates celebrate the Fourth of July. On that same day, Madi and Pinch participate in a Pokemon race. # ”Bunkerless” - Somehow, The Bunkest has been destroyed! Now, the Bunkmates must find a place to rebuild their bunker, or there will be no more Bunkest. Scrapped Episodes *"Rejected Mascot Character Suit-Wearing Otherkin, Unite!" - Timebomb, Robbie Rotten, and Ace (only because they needed a responsible driver because neither of them are legally able to drive anymore) go to AnthroCon; Madi wants to get Papa John over her hatred of dogs. **Reason for scrapping: Too niche *"The Final Rap Battle" - The Autotunerz come back to attack the Bunkest because reasons, so Timebomb and Madi decide to end the 7-year charade for once and for all. **Reason for scrapping: Ace and Jasmine agreed upon scrapping the Autotunerz as villains. * "New Villians" - With the Autotunerz gone, a new threat arises... THE ASSOCIATION OF EVIL CARTOON CHARACTERS! ** Reason for scrapping: Ace and Jasmine planned to take the show in another direction. * "Chinatown Fun Palace" - The Bunkmates go to Chinatown Fun Palace, a Chinese history and culture-themed Chuck E. Cheese's knockoff complete with an animatronic Italo-Disco singing Mao Zedong. ** Reason for scrapping: While the concept of a Chuck E. Cheese's themed restaurant could be neat, the theme felt like a concept that'd easily turn towards racist jokes. *"The Land of Everything Off-Limits" - After the gang all talk about the dreams they have, everyone agrees that Pixel's are the weirdest, so Timebomb and Dongwa make a machine that shows all of the dreams Pixel has, in the form of a video shown on a projector. **Reason for scrapping: Mostly because it has a similar premise to "Absolutely Dreamy!" in Season 1. I actually entirely forgot about this episode when I added that to the list. Sorry. */Season 1: It's a Brand New Day!/" - The Bunkmates recycle the plot of "Sheen-Mania" to binge watch all the episodes of Timothy Goes to School. Guest star: Emily Yamanaka of Buffalo, New York, who like Douglas Scheving won a contest to guest star in this episode. **Reason for scrapping: Too similar to Sheen-Mania. *"What Could Happen?" - The Bunkmates wonder what could happen if the Autotunerz returned? **Reason for scrapping: Same as The Final Rap Battle *"fak u timebomb" - Timebomb's statements get him in trouble. **Reason for scrapping: Timebomb got written out of the series. *"It's Quiet Down Here" - The Bunkmates discover Hilltop School and try to understand life in the sleepy rural town of Hilltop. **Reason for scrapping: Timebomb got written out of the series, and Hilltop School along with him. * "Bunkest TV" - Season 2 begins with the Bunkmates creating their own TV channel! ** Reason for scrapping: Made by Timebomb. We decided to go through with Pixel's YT idea instead. * "Silent Meow" - Something strange is going on with Papa John--she opens her mouth as if she were going to meow, but no sound comes. Can Madi, Dexter, and the Professor help Papa John meow again? ** Reason for scrapping: Similar to Untalkative Shinx, which we liked better. *"Give the Dog a Bone" - Madi brings her dogs, Micah, Sadie, and Phoenix, to the Bunkest, but things get out of control when Papa John goes after and tries to attack them. (Papa John dislikes dogs.) **Reason: Originally by Timebomb. *"Astral Pompadork Projection" - Pixel calls up Raymond to help them perform an astral projection. Shannon also intervenes, but ends up getting into a conflict with Raymond, who happens to be her younger brother. And yeah, Fink's there too but leaves half-way through. **Reason: Outdated * "Let's Pop Together" - Pixel gets into Pop Team Epic after watching a couple of episodes online. They also get Fink into it and the both of them let the anime consume their lives. However, Moon Snail and Tornadospeed (who both dislike Pop Team Epic), as well as the other bunkmates try to get Pixel to cool down their obsession. **Reason: "To make way for the Gakest, of course" -Tornadospeed * "Bunk Babies" - The Bunkmates (except for Madi and Prof. Wright) get turned into babies. * Reason: Gross as hell, made TS uncomfortable. *"The First Ever Installment of the Franchise" - This episode is a subtitled version of the surviving fragments of the believed predecessor to the Bunker franchise, a film known as "Die Kinder, die im Geheimnis Bunker lebten", produced by Deutsches Zeichnungsfilmwerk in 1924. The music was produced by Adolf von der Spitze-Linke Handecke von Eupen and unidentified musicians. The only known copies of the surviving 35mm film prints of the movie were discovered being used as measuring tapes for a Berlin primary school's annual speed competition, while the only known copies of the 33 rpm records with the music specifically written for the film were discovered being used as coasters at a screamo music club in the small German town of Großenkneten. The movie represents the earliest known recording of what would became the LazyTown song "We Are Number One" **Reason: Made by Timebomb *"The Tuff Pink Puff" - The original form of Moon Snail returns. While everyone's ecstatic to meet him again, he quickly displays his immaturity once again and messes with the Bunkest! **Reason: With the way Moon Snail's lore changed, this plot is pretty much impossible. Category:The Bunkest Category:Episodes